prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH26
Makeru na Nagisa! Minna Nayan de Oo-kiku Natta! is the 26th episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Synopsis Nagisa is walking home from school, and Mepple can hear the sounds of the festival. The same festival that happens only once at year. Then Nagisa started thinking about food again. Then Nagisa thought about the funs at the festival... and Fujipi-senpai. She wondered, will she meet him again this year. Then she met Shiho and Rina. They came out from the store, and Shiho showed her, that she brought a book she wanted so much. A book how to become a movie director. She said, that after doing that on school's festival, she thought of wanting to do this when she grows up. She wanted to create a super cool movie to get academy award and later marry a star. Nagisa was thinking, what is her future dream. When she got home, she told mom about that, and said, that she never thought about her future dream. Ryouta suggested to go to martial arts, because she is strong. Then Nagisa decided to show him just how stringe she is by doing Cobra Twist, but her mom stopped her, reminding her, that she promissed to go with Honoka to the festival. Ryouta said, that Nagisa was lucky to go with Honoka, and her mom said, that he'll go with her. Later, at the festival, Honoka liked Nagisa's new Yukata. She said her mom brought it. Honoka said, that her grandma made it for her parents, and they are already planning next year's pattern. Then Nagisa asked Honoka what is her dream, and she said, that she'll be a researcher at some field. She asked, why is she interested in that, and Nagisa told her the story. Honoka said, that she should stick with lacrosse, but she said, that it's fun and other stuff but it's not something she'd like to do in future. Then Shiho and Rina called them. They were having fun, when... Fujipi-senpai appeared. Nagisa became all red. They were walking, and Nagisa smelled Akane-san's takoyaki. Honoka said, that Yukata really suits Hikari, and she said, that Honoka lended it to her. Then Shiho asked, doesn't Akane-san ever takes a break, and she said, that she has a dream - to get more people to now about her cafe. Then she offered to trat everyone to Takoyaki. Then Nao and Miu came to Hikari. After eating, Akane-san told Hikari to go have fun with everyone and leave the shop to her. But then Viblis was in a crowd. They came to another attraction, and Hikari hitted the target with everyone's cheering. Nagisa was thinking, that everyone except her have their future dreams, and Fujipi offered her to try. She missed. The fireworks started, and everyone went to watch them to the place Fujipi was talking about. Nagisa stopped in the middle of the stairs. She was worried. Mepple then said, that Nagisa is not like herself today, and she told him everything. Mepple said, that she shines really bright when playing lacrosse and other stuff. Then Fujipi-senpai came. He didn't wanted her to be sepparated. He noticed, that she is sad, and said, that she can tell him everything. She asked, does he have a dream, and he said yes. But before he could say what it is, Viblis attacked. All the people fell asleep, including Fujipi, who fell on Nagisa. Then Nagisa appeared made from a lamp. On the top, Honoka and Hikari noticed everyone sleeping, and went down. They met Nagisa and they transformed to Pretty Cure. Zakenna caught White, but Black kicked it away, releasing White. Then Viblis appeared, saying, that she has to defeat them so the world can be consumed by darkness. They started battling her, but Viblis used her move and injured Black and White. Even injured, they standed and summoned the bracelets. They used Marble Screw Max Sparkle, and defeated zakenna. Viblis escaped again. After Fujipi awakened, she asked, is his dream to be a soccer player, but he said, that he plays soccer because it's fun. He said, that he doesn't have a clear image of what he wants do du, but he'll find it out when the time will be right. Then Nagisa got glad and remembered everyone's words saying the same thing. They went to watch the fireworks. In the trees, Honoka and Hikari were hiding, and were happy for Nagisa, so they went to watch the fireworks too. Nagisa understood, that if she tries her best at what she's doing right now, a path to her future will become clear someday. Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Fujimura Shougo *Kimata *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Fujita Akane *Misumi Rie *Misumi Ryouta Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes